User talk:Roberto1205
READ ME: To Roberto4554 DO NOT SEND ME MESSAGES TO ME THROUGH THIS WIKI ROBERTO4554 ! I MEAN IT! Whaaaa? -- Mojo22106 00:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : I mean that Roberto4554 should stop putting messages here on this wiki because he lives right next to me.Roberto1205 12:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ....Ok. -- Mojo22106 16:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Bloons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bloons TD 4 Expansion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Juicestain09 (Talk) 21:48, August 9, 2010 hi this is driftyloon used to be called moawy but my account got screwed up. do any of you have a mochigames account as I would like to find out how to get mochi points without paying? Thanks Thanks a lot for your many contributions. Have you voted for the next featured article? Mojo22106 01:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) By the way, you have the rank of Red Bloon with 203 edits. Mojo22106 01:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Surprise coming? You may have a special surprise coming up.... -- Mojo22106 00:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You need to have a reason to support an article for nomination. Mojo22106 00:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) You put your reasoning on the page, not discussion. See mine for example. Mojo22106 01:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Please delete the spam page category (if its spam why not delete it?) , if there are any tell me and I'll delete them. Same for blank pages, just add content to it. Mojo22106 01:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC :Okay, but how in the world can I delete categories or pages?Roberto1205 02:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :You need to be an admin do delete pages, I'm not sure about categories though. -- Mojo22106 02:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Andre! Sorry I missed that line over the e. I'm on a small laptop. So, can I use my account now? :Who are you? : :I'm not understanding why you made two accounts. Roberto4554? It would also help if you signed your comments.... -- Mojo22106 23:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : I did not make another another account. Maybe my friend did … : I made two accounts because my friend keeps on using my Roberto1205 account and I couldn't get onto that account. : Ah okay. So which account are you planning on staying on? Mojo22106 16:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Part of your contribution when creating the Bloons (PSN) page is considered vandalism and will not be tolerated on this Wiki. The content in the "Trivia" section is considered vandalism. Anymore contributions like this one and action will be taken against your account. You have been warned. --Juicestain09 08:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Lucky Us! You may have made the 1000th edit, but I made the 2000th edit! If you don't believe me, go to my profile. KirbyRidersFamily 22:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider Congrats! The Fanon Cousin You have the Dart Monkey achievement on Bloons Fanon Wiki. Try contributing! Remember when uploading tracks, the tower sidebar, round comments, and the mute buttons (if possible) need to be removed. ~ Mojo22106 01:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Swastika I was going through Wikipedia in a path to get from two different articles, I can't remember what they are now but along the way on the Swastika article I saw that the 卐 was there in-text and could be copied and pasted freely so I thought, that's cool! Also on a side not you might want to wikify your signature so it links to your talk page, rather than just plain Drénay try sticking in Drénay into your signature box. You can also make it prettier or use pictures similar as to how I've done it on the Backyard Monsters or Vampirewars Wikia using a signature template as a subpage of your own userpage. You can see how I've located mine at User:卐/Signature/Code before making my signature User:卐/Signature, example, this means that whenever I change the sub sub page my sig will change on all of the userpages. 卐02:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the tips! Drénay : Video Achievements I'm a novice at making achievements, and it took me forever just to make the Bloons achievements (points for editing any Bloon page). I don't know how to make video achievements, sorry. -- Mojo22106 20:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : OH, sorry for bothering you.User: Roberto1205 Nah it's ok, did you ask Juicestain09? -- Mojo22106 22:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Moving I am not entirely sure yet if I will move the wiki. Although I am considering so. I have not made the new wiki's URL (yet). -- Mojo22106 20:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know... when I edit this wiki I usually "leave", but eventually come back and start doing mass editing again. Just to let you know...in case you thought I left. So I'll start editing again. By the way, any ideas about the whereabouts of Juicestain09 or KirbyRidersFamily? Also, I'm aware of our new editor, which is good news! :D -- Mojo22106 06:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : About Juicestain09, I've tried looking him up but nothing turned up. I will be making an ASCII art coffin in his honor. : About KirbyRidersFamily, same thing. : Roberto1205 21:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) that wasnt me. thanks anyway! : Who the heck are you? Roberto1205 23:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Edit from BTD4 page problem Here's some mistakes. Glue Splatter is actually 3000. Glue Gunner is 300 not 3000. Super Monkey is 4000. Super Range is 1000. Laser Vision is 3500. Plasma Vision is 4000. Sun God is 20000. All are Medium. You gotta fix those errors. 11:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for reporting these errors. I haven't touched that page for a long while since the spam started... :Roberto1205 01:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Revert informations If you did not know the M.O.A.B. RBE IS different in BTD3 than BTD4. How come you didn't know? 21:20, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :I know that already. Now, remember that ever since I became an admin, all I have done is try help the wiki grow, revert spam and get rid of anonymous edits as they are hard to judge whether they are good or not. Also, if they are spammers, it's hard to block them. I no longer add content.Roberto1205 22:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Can I add level quotes? 11:48, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : :For that summary you gave me there, I somtimes use preview but my grammar is not good. -_o 12:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) New Theme I changed the wiki's theme because Zelda311 requested so. This theme is in fact similar to when Bloons Wiki was "newish". -- Mojo22106 00:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::You have to agree though, it looks better than the red links.--'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 03:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes, because it is hard to tell which links are broken. Roberto1205 18:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::exactly.polobob 23:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Layout To Roberto1205: That is a really good idea. I still do not know how to use the layouts, but after I learn I can make several layout pages for this wiki's articles, like levels or something. -- Mojo22106 05:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) To Zelda311: Here's what we mean by "layout." Recently, a new feature allowed all Wikis to make a layout page for a particular group of articles for easier means of creating. For example, we could create one layout page for the Bloons 2 Levels. All of the articles share the same templates such as infobox, headings, etc. We could use a layout so we don't have to basically add in the same stuff over and over again for each article. -- Mojo22106 05:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : So, we go forward with the idea proposed? Roberto1205 : Okay, going to try to make a layout of the B.F.B. page. Roberto1205 15:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : It is agreed then. That sounded corny. :P -- Mojo22106 02:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) News post problem On my most recent post, I have added the News and Blog Post category to the page. But it is not showing up on the main page no matter how many times I refresh and purge the page. Can you help me? -- Mojo22106 06:45, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : I'll try to fix it. It might have to do with the actual system of ranks.Roberto1205 21:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, it now shows up on my screen. Should work :) Roberto1205 ? y did u delete my video? -- Polobob a link is unnessecary cuz u can add videos onto pages. -- Polobob is he/she who put the link from wikipedia? -- Polobob : Who is this? What's going on? What are you saying? Roberto1205 01:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : LOL. By the way, it was Polobob. Let me sign his comments. -- Mojo22106 01:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Edits whatever (4 proper grammar) roberto806 im your other neighbor, roberto1205! : Who are you? Roberto1205 16:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : Judging by the grammar, it's a high chance that Roberto806 is Polobob. -- Mojo22106 20:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : correct.Roberto806 21:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Since when did we allow sockpuppets? Roberto1205 21:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :: ura sock puppet roberto1205! u used roberto 4554 so u should be blocked LOLRoberto806 21:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) im 1000Fast too.Roberto806 21:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Roberto4554 is my friends account; he tries to annoy and anger me from time to time in anyway he can. Anyways... ban-hammer time! Roberto1205 22:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: Who is being banned exactly? -- Mojo22106 00:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::: The sockpuppets for 1000Fast and 1000Fast himself. I don't think sockpuppets were ever allowed on Wikia as a whole. Roberto1205 02:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::: guess again. 01:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Is that you again, 1000Fast? Man, why are there so many spammers that I can't determine ANYTHING? Roberto1205 02:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: If it keeps bothering you, then ban his IP and "sockpuppets/whatevers." -- Mojo22106 02:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: I'm going to go with your plan because A: 1000Fast was already bad enough, B: So many users and accounts, C: For me, it's hard to read things without proper spelling or read with very bad grammar. I usually IP ban as last resort, unless if I know it's a spambot. Roberto1205 :::::::::: I never seen 1000fast before. Also, I agree with you on the grammar. I can read bad grammar and spelling easily, it's just that it bothers me a lot. As for Polobob/69.230.82.255/1000fast/Roberto806, what's with the multiple accounts? -- Mojo22106 05:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: I don't know. I think we have to temporarily unblock one of his accounts(no guarantees on whether he will start spamming for real instead of the very childish edits he made as 1000Fast), ask him why and will HOPEFULLY give an answer. Then, ban that account again and try to keep that from happening again. Roberto1205 12:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Seems like a good idea. Enable Wikia Labs? -- Mojo22106 02:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::ok 16:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Polobob? -- Mojo22106 03:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I was thinking 1000Fast, but okay. Roberto1205 13:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I thought Polobob and 100fast were the same person. -- Mojo22106 23:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) roberto806(cont) They are; it's just that 1000Fast was the first account. On your note, I have unbanned the I-P adress and posted a question there. Roberto1205 00:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Okay. -- Mojo22106 01:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: whaaaa? 18:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Anyways, I reblocked him 75.1.241.90. Roberto1205 23:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::: Is 75.1.241.90 Polobob? -- Mojo22106 06:15, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Well, it's different I-P so, it could a different person. On the other hand, grammar and spelling is similar to 1000Fast's. Roberto1205 12:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::silverman10000 is another sockpuppet of 1000fast. also, polobob was created 1 day before;1000fast was the main account.Goldman10000 22:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::im not who u think im, seriously!Goldman10000 22:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Since your signing of messages is a lot better AND style of writing is not great, but a bit better than the sockpuppets of 1000Fast, welcome to the wiki! Hopefully, you don't turn out to be like 1000Fast and make very good edits. (P.S. Also Goldman10000, if your going to make an edit to a page, use proper writing such as using proper grammar and spelling, while avoiding text message language)(P.P.S. Mojo22106, if your wondering how I read this, I got my friend from the real world to give me a little help me read it.) Roberto1205 23:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Read what? And for "Goldman", is that your actualy account now? No more Roberto806/75.1.241.90/1000fast or new accounts being created?-- Mojo22106 23:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't think so; I banned his I-P. I'm not trying to give the troll any ideas in case he's watching. In the case he's watching I guess we ban Goldman and the I-P. Also, when said read, I mean read what he's typing. Roberto1205 00:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::LOOK IM NOT A SOCKPUPPET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Goldman10000 01:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::o, & by the way, silverman10000 is my sonGoldman10000 01:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::Banhammer; if you want to correct your errors and start over, please contact me. Roberto1205 02:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Sigh...if you're going to impersonate me Polobob, do it right. IP block for a week. -- Mojo22106 02:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wait a second, how did he get past the original I-P block? Roberto1205 22:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::He's been already IP blocked? If he shows up again I might just IP block him for awhile. -- Mojo22106 01:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::U UNBLOCK ME?! 01:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) roberto806(cont 2) I IP reblocked him right after he wouldn't respond to the question I asked him and started messing with the wiki. Roberto1205 01:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :i have using a friends computer 4 sockpuppetry. y not ban ALL bloons wiki from creating accounts. ::I could literally do this all day. -- Mojo22106 03:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::exactly, idiot. c my wiki ::::Why are you still trying to either : ::::A: pretend to be Mojo22106 ::::or B: trying to intimidate me so you can start making childish edits again? Roberto1205 23:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::A few things: * Hypocrisy much? * Your punctuation is fail. * Your grammar is fail. * Your trolling method is fail. * If you even try to say, "You're fail", then your comebacks are fail. * Do you have a Youtube account? * Not interested in your wiki. ::::-- Mojo22106 06:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::i dont have a utube account, but i do have a wikipedia accountCalliou 2 21:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::dude, i need a cross-wikia block.Mr kool 22:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::^ Are you saying your accounts shouldn't be blocked? Stick with one? -- :::::::LOL my computer forgot im blocked cuz it forgets history... SO IM BACK!!!!!!!! can always press alt+f4 2 b unblocked!!!!!! Special Event You got 2nd place for the special event, meaning that you earned 50 points, therefore you have 1,135 points! -- Mojo22106 02:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Why did you ban me? GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY DID YOU BAN ME Star kirby12 10:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC) if ur the wikia planner, shouldn't u be the most active That's totally not a good reasonKirbyRidersFamily 01:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RBE error round 1 RBE should be 14 not 107657463576387563845365 14 red bloons not 999999999999 B.F.B.s. give me ur password It's not his fault. Also, that's unsigned. KirbyRidersFamily 00:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ??? (BTD4) I think this should be semi-protected, because IP adress people are going around calling it a Super Monkey 2 and other things. Madness? I. AM. A STAR PRODUCTIONS HELPER!!! star kirby12 Talk to the one that made Bloons 2 star mode! 08:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Report I'm here to report Trap1392's Vandalism. He VANDALIZED my PROFILE! Anything you can do? KirbyRidersFamily, out! Hoopla Please stop the "hoopla" by preventing IP's from posting comments. Proof here.